Night of the Hunters
''Night of the Hunters is an album by The Residents, released as part of the eL Ralpho Archive series in 2007 on Ralph America. ''Night of the Hunters consists of newly created tracks derived from the 1994-1995 sessions for the unfinished concept album That Slab Called Night, ''which eventually became the soundtrack to the 1995 Discovery Channel documentary ''Hunters: The World of Predators and Prey. History In 1994, The Residents were recording a new album with the working title That Slab Called Night, a concept album about the effects that darkness and shadow can have on the human perception,'' when they were commissioned by the Discovery Channel to create a soundtrack for the upcoming nature documentary ''Hunters: The World of Predators and Prey. ''This new project "usurped" what had been recorded for ''That Slab Called Night. Hunters ''was aired in 1995 and the soundtrack was released shortly thereafter on Milan Records. Distributed only in small numbers, ''Hunters became one of the more obscure Residents releases, unheard and unknown by many fans. In 2007, the group returned to the original recordings and created something new, with the original concept behind That Slab Called Night firmly in mind - the double-disc album Night of the Hunters. Release Initially released in a limited 2 disc edition as part of the eL Ralpho Archive series of releases on Ralph America in 2007, Night of the Hunters was later reissued by The Cryptic Corporation in 2015 in FLAC format. Tracklisting Disc 1 (Dusk) # Dark Found Light Lost (2:06) # The Wrong Path (3:08) # Dropped Pain (1:27) # Broken Irony (12:36) # Night of Lost Sight (2:27) # Crystal Shards (1:23) # In The Way (2:59) # Flying Blind (8:37) # Held Loosely (0:40) # Rediscovered Lust (3:54) # Stalking Dream (2:17) # Dark Light (1:47) # Mind Sight (2:31) Disc 2 (Dawn) # Scattered Thoughts (5:48) # Doubting the Past (9:30) # Memory of Light (5:59) # Seeing What's Gone (3:46) # Dreaming of Night (1:41) # Refusing the Final Light (1:05) # Failed Eyes (7:25) # Slabs That Shine (10:27) Liner notes Somewhere between 1994's The Gingerbread Man and 1998's Wormwood, a Residents album disappeared. Actually, it didn't disappear, it was usurped. The Residents received an offer to write some music for a television series and they couldn't pass up such an intriguing opportunity. Suddenly the album they were writing became a wholly different project. That album, which had a working title of That Slab Called Night, was to be a concept project based on the effect darkness has on perception, the world of the shadow. Though never completed, in 2007 The Residents thought it would be insightful to sort through the then over ten years old music and create something new... Night of the Hunters. Credits Written & Recorded By: The Residents Published By: Pale Pachyderm Publishing Produced By: The Cryptic Corporation See also * Hunters: The World of Predators and Prey * List of unfinished projects * eL Ralpho Archives External links and references * Night of the Hunters on The Residents Historical * Night of the Hunterson Discogs Category:Albums Category:Remix albums Category:That Slab Called Night Category:Hunters Category:Night of the Hunters